To A Sisters Surprise
by Hikaru1211
Summary: We all know that Elsa has powers and froze Anna's heart. But lately in the last two month Anna has been feeling really strange. Look up Kohei Morioka on if you wanna to see more. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: One Not So Normal Morning

Chapter One - One Not So Normal Morning

One morning Anna woke up in her room like always, but she woke up to the feeling of being cold and a bit dark. She think "_hmm, maybe its nothing_" and tried to shake the feeling off. She gets up and goes to the closet and picks out a black and green dress and puts it on. Then, goes to the mirror and puts on a bit of pink blush and puts her hair up in braids. She looks at herself, smiling and then looks at the time it's 10:30am, she looks back at her reflection and shivers because it has been an hour and she still hasn't shook this feeling off. I sigh and think to myself "_maybe i'm coming down with a cold._" I walk away from the mirror and go to the bedroom door and open it. She walk out of the room and closes the door behind her, she strolls over to the staircase and walks down gracefully, then trips over her feet on the third to last step, landing on her her butt. "_I am so clumsy._" She mumbles angrily to herself, she stumbles back onto her feet, getting dizzy from standing to quickly. She stands up straight after a minute, and continues to walk to the courtyard doors and opens them to see a crowd.

She walks out from the castle and greets everyone that she could which felt like hours, then out of the crowd Anna sees Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf and jumps in excitement and waves to the three of them. Olaf cant see her through the crowd of legs, and looks down to the ground. Kristoff smiles and waved then noticed Olaf and then looked and Sven and the reindeer nodded then Kristoff looked at him while calling his name. "_Olaf._" Olaf looked up at Kristoff and said "_yes?_" with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice, "H_op onto Sven._" In amazement, "T_hat's a good idea. I never thought of it." "Of course you wouldn't." _He mumbles under his breath, watching the little snowman climb onto the reindeer. Olaf finally got onto Sven and stood up holding on to one of Sven's antlers to see Anna and waved excitedly. She smiled softly to the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Same Day

She smiled softly at them. Then, shivers causing her to hug myself but quickly lets go. "_What is going on?_" She ask myself as she shivers again, it slowly starting to irritate her. Then, finally she can't take it anymore and goes back inside. She looked back at some of the guests and see there faces in disbelief, she rushes up the staircase passing Elsa and then rush to my room and kicking off my shoes and climb into my bed freezing as I hide under the covers trying to get warm. I start to worry and shiver worse then ever before, I start to feel coldness everywhere in my body, surrounding me. I try and sit in front of the fireplace with the blanket wrapped around me tightly. For a brief moment, I actually was warm, surely one of the best feelings ever. The warmth wore off and all the coldness hit me at once causing me to falling backwards, as if I got hit by a big cold fist like a huge gust of cold wind hit me. I lay back and don't move, I look around and all of a sudden the coldness is gone, completely and utterly gone.

I was now sitting up feeling the burning sensation from sitting so close to the fire. I look around feeling different and I slowly get up, now standing with the blanket wrapped around me. I walk over to the bed and lay down, mumbling into the sheets, "_What is going on?_" I stand up putting the blanket back on the bed. I put my shoes on and I look in the mirror and she looks the same but yet she feels very different. I keep looking when someone started knocking on the door causing me to jump. "_Who is it?_" I ask. _"It's Kristoff." _He responds. I go to the door and open it, seeing the blonde headed boy look down at me.

"_Hey_" I say as I let him in. He asks a bit worried "W_hat happened this morning?_" I look at him very seriously and I answer him honestly "_I don't know._" He watches me awkwardly and asks "_Well, something did. you never run away from the guests._" I turn around "_You think I don't know that._" I hiss at him. He hugs me from behind and I jump and push him away and he lets go making land hard on my feet. "_Ow!_" I say outta pain. I stand straight and turn around to see Kristoff kneeling down holding his chest, breathing hard. I rush over to him, now on my knees. "_What's wrong? What happened?_" I ask worriedly. "_I'm not sure._"


	3. Chapter 3: Looking For Sven

((A/N: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters ))

* * *

One morning Anna woke up in her room like always, but she woke up to the feeling of being cold and a bit dark. She think "_hmm, maybe its nothing_" and tried to shake the feeling off. She gets up and goes to the closet and picks out a black and green dress and puts it on. Then, goes to the mirror and puts on a bit of pink blush and puts her hair up in braids. She looks at herself, smiling and then looks at the time it's 10:30am, she looks back at her reflection and shivers because it has been an hour and she still hasn't shook this feeling off. I sigh and think to myself "_maybe i'm coming down with a cold._" I walk away from the mirror and go to the bedroom door and open it. She walk out of the room and closes the door behind her, she strolls over to the staircase and walks down gracefully, then trips over her feet on the third to last step, landing on her her butt. "_I am so clumsy._" She mumbles angrily to herself, she stumbles back onto her feet, getting dizzy from standing to quickly. She stands up straight after a minute, and continues to walk to the courtyard doors and opens them to see a crowd.

She walks out from the castle and greets everyone that she could which felt like hours, then out of the crowd Anna sees Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf and jumps in excitement and waves to the three of them. Olaf cant see her through the crowd of legs, and looks down to the ground. Kristoff smiles and waved then noticed Olaf and then looked and Sven and the reindeer nodded then Kristoff looked at him while calling his name. "_Olaf._" Olaf looked up at Kristoff and said "_yes?_" with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice, "H_op onto Sven._" In amazement, "T_hat's a good idea. I never thought of it." "Of course you wouldn't." _He mumbles under his breath, watching the little snowman climb onto the reindeer. Olaf finally got onto Sven and stood up holding on to one of Sven's antlers to see Anna and waved excitedly. She smiled softly to the both of them.

* * *

(A/N): sorry if it is bad it's my first story and its not done. I'll be sure to update as soon as i can. please comment and tell me what you think. Sorry! it has been so long since I updated.! The school has blocked fanfiction and I just now have time to update. I am on , Look me up, Excalibur is my name and I have all my stories up on there. Happy reading!


End file.
